


Spencer Reid is Kinky?

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: You and Spencer had been dancing around each other for a while. All it took was one pervy kidnapper to expose all of your desires.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we got stuck with doing this!" You huffed as you unlocked the evidence room. 

"It's mandatory that it's all cataloged and re organised every week" Reid explained, way too cheery about being stuck in evidence all day.

"Yeah, but why us? We haven't had a case for three days so they decide that they're demoting us to a different section?" You question with distaste. Walking into the now unlocked evidence room and placing down the box of new items you were to add to the collection. 

"We both know it's only until something comes in. You sound like you want people to get murdered in horrific ways" He scolded. Spencer closed the door behind the both of you and pulled out a folder that sat on the first shelf. 

"Oh, sorry. I just mean that there are cases everywhere but sometimes it takes them a while to realize they need us. I don't want more deaths, just for us to get assigned to them" You rambled in a much less intellectual way than Reid always did. He always understood what you were trying to say and never made you feel like you were dumb. 

"Well, either way. This is what we're doing for the meantime" He sighed, finally expressing the same disappointment that you had. 

Spencer decided upon reading out the inventory list for each shelf while you picked through the shelf and checked that everything from the list was there. Enjoying the sound of Spencer reading, as it was a guilty pleasure of yours. 

"A-" Spencer cleared his throat.

"What? Come on I wanna get out of here as soon as possible, we're nearly done!" You urged impatiently.

"One anal hook and a b-bit gag" He rushed, stuttering a little. You noticed a blush on his cheeks. 

"Yep, the bit gag is the one that's like a horse bridle right?" You clarified, not even thinking about the fact that that wasn't common knowledge. 

"Erm.... yeah?" Reid asked. 

You place the box back on the shelf and try to reach for the one on the very top. Even on your tip toes you couldn’t reach it. Spencer’s shadow blankets you as he reaches past you to get the box, as he brushed past you turned your head and the button on his shirt cuff caught in your hair. 

“Ow” You squeaked. He tried to retrieve his arm but it just tangled into your up-do, frizzy bits being pulled free. 

“I’m stuck.” Spencer whined, holding his wrist to your head to stop it pulling. 

“Untangle it then” You hissed quietly. Truth be told you definitely didn’t mind the idea of being stuck to Spencer. The problem was that the longer you were in this close proximity to him the more likely he was to realise that the teams teasing about you having a crush on him was true. Spencer reached his other hand over your head and tried to manipulate the offending plastic. His long fingers and warm palm resting on your head while he fiddled with it. He stopped and sighed.

“Can’t you just take your hair down it’ll be easier” He asked gently. 

“I spent an hour doing this, no way! Can’t you just cut the button off?” You panicked, lightly flushed over the warm hand -that you’d definitely imagined in sinful places- that was resting on top of you head.

“This is my favorite shirt!” He exclaimed. You could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I can sew it back on afterwards!” You retorted. A soft chuckle left Spencer’s lips from behind you. You were glad you didn’t have to look at him because this would have been much harder if you could see his playful expression. 

“There are no scissors or knives in here.” He smirked though you couldn’t see it.

“Fiiiiine” You droned. Your up-do took a good few seconds to gently take down. Made especially hard because you had to work around Spencer’s hand. Once all the clips were out it hung in messy waves. “Better?”

Spencer tried to untangle it again. 

“Aah..” he contemplated his voice breaking into a higher than intended tone. He cleared his throat. He stopped and signaled that he’d given up with a sigh.

“Worse?” You asked in disbelief.

“We could try to make a break for Garcia’s office?” He suggested.

“I’d rather starve to death in here than live with the embarrassment of bumping into the others in the hall” You groaned.

“Well considering you’re stuck to my wrist if I decide to go you’ve got no choice. Unless you want a bald patch?” He stated.

“You’re a mean one, Dr. Reid” You sigh in defeat.

You manage to scuttle to Garcia’s office with no issues but JJ was with her when you arrived and had to hide her grin behind her hand. She excused herself with a chuckle and left.

Penny was crying from laughing so hard as she examined your hair and the shirt sleeve. You were surprised she could see through the tears but before Spencer could protest she took some tiny nail scissors and cut the button from the shirt. Before swiveling on her chair.

“Here. Aaand here.” She said as she pulled out a hair brush and a small sewing kit from her drawers. She stood to leave.

“Where are you going?” You asked with concern. 

“I’ve gotta go tell Derek, this will make his day! Hahaaa!” She chortled as she left. 

You and Spencer both sighed and sat in the computer chairs. You reached up to your hair and picked at it until you got the button out, Spencer was picking the leftover thread from his sleeve with a pout. Placing the button down on the desk you picked up the brush to try get the knot out. Frowning when you couldn’t get the brush through without pulling on your scalp. 

“Here, let me” Spencer suddenly said taking the brush from your hand. You glanced at him quizzically. “Y-you’ve gotta go from the bottom to undo the tangle” He explained nervously before gently picking up the section of hair and slowly brushing the ends. He seemed more flustered than usual. 

“Get your hair tangled often?” You smirked reaching up to tousle his bouncy waves. It had been a while since he had it cut shorter so it’d grown out a fair bit. 

“I have a sensitive scalp” He replies in a serious tone. He brushed higher up your hair and the tangle came out with not much fuss. 

“And here I thought you kept it long because you liked having it pulled on” You smirked, ears heating up because you didn’t expect those words to actually come out of your mouth. 

“And I thought you were innocent minded and free from corruption till today” Spencer smirked as he put down the hairbrush and picked up the sewing kit, handing it to you. You snorted a laugh then covered your mouth in embarrassment.

“You’d be disgusted with me if you knew half the thoughts that went through my head” you admitted, threading the needle ready to sew the button back onto Spencer’s sleeve. He didn’t respond right away, just offered you his arm to position the sleeve ready. You pulled his hand into your lap and held the cuff firmly, Spencer having to lean forwards to make himself comfortable. You glanced up at him after the first couple of stitches to catch him chewing his lip thoughtfully. That damn lower lip.

“How many of them are about bit gags?” Spencer asked with curiosity. He had you off guard with that and you frowned.

“Just because I know about a wide array of fetishes, doesn’t mean they’re my fetishes” you squeaked in defense.

“You’re a terrible liar” he chuckled smugly. You were going to retort but when you glanced up you were rendered speechless. His eyes were darker than usual and in the dim glow of the computer monitors and soft lighting of Penny’s room he looked positively dominant. Completely different to the adorable dorky Spencer Reid that you were familiar with. 

“I a-am not...” you stammered nervously, swallowing hard. Looking down to hide your blush you quickly finished sewing the button on and trimmed off the excess thread. Deftly you did up the button, happy that it looked exactly as it did before. 

You were expecting his hand to be removed from your lap immediately but it hovered for a few seconds. Your mouth dried up and warmth spread through you when he suddenly decided to rest his hand palm down on your thigh. You stared at his hand but before you could send him a questioning look he tore it away trying to create some distance as the rooms door was flung open by none other than Derek Morgan.

“Well, well. What’re you two kids doing huddled together in a dimly lit room?” He beamed.

“Ha. ha.” You deadpanned. “I was just leaving” Derek blocked the door as you tried to leave.

“Actually, we all are. Time sensitive kidnapping case just came up in Wisconsin” he explained.

You let out a groan. 

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast” You whined. Knowing full well that a case meant you wouldn’t be able to eat until much later. 

“Well you better raid the vending machine on the way past. Before pretty boy takes all your favorites again” Derek teased. You turned to Spencer who was now standing behind you. 

“That was you?!!! It was filled up this morning and you better not have had all the peanut butter cups again!” You frowned at Spencer’s responding grin before darting past Derek and towards the machine. Derek's laughter echoed behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you’d gotten to the jet there was a reeces cup on the table of the only vacant seat. You flopped down and Spencer shot you a small smirk as he looked over the top of the case file. You mouthed a thank you and picked up your own copy of the debriefing. 

The unsub had kidnapped and sexually tortured four women before burying them alive. By the time you’d gotten to the Wisconsin investigations unit they’d apprehended the killer but he’d given them reason to believe there was a fifth victim. Believed to be buried in a nearby forest trail like the previous young women. Reid had instantly started doing calculations to figure out how long it would take to suffocate in the makeshift wooden coffins the women were found in and you’d asked Garcia to check traffic cams around the trails outskirts to try pinpoint a time that she was buried. It took an hour but you’d managed to figure out a rough estimate of how long she had left.

“Two hours and eighteen minutes?” You grimaced watching Spencer set a timer running on the computer. He looked defeated.

“That’s only going off his time of arrival to the trail there are too many variables that might cut huge amounts off that time, she might already be dead” he rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger of his left hand. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Spence” you sigh squeezing his shoulder gently.

You synchronized your digital watch to Spencer’s count down and the two of you headed down the hall to where Hotch was interrogating the unsub. Without much success. 

“Agent Hotchner. May I come in for a moment?” You asked through the mic system. “Dr Reid and I have an update for you” You continued professionally. Interrupting the unsub telling Hotch that he was only ever helping the girls realize their kinks and fetishes. He’d already disclosed what each girl had a fetish for, the most recent girl included.

Hotch signaled to the two way mirror to invite you to come in. You went in alone, keeping your eyes on Hotch and away from the unsub when he gave a low whistle at your appearance.

“Oh... I bet you have a beautifully filthy mind” He groaned as Hotch stood and ushered you into the hall away from him. 

“Spencer did the maths the best he could with what we had” You announced once the door was closed. You gently lifted his wrist and started his watch countdown to match yours. 

Hotchner sighed.

“We really don’t have long. I don’t think he’s going to give us anything” He frowned rubbing his temples, tense from the stress weighing him down. You gave him a empathetic look. “I’m going back to the cabin they found him in. See if I can find anything new”

You were about to follow him.

“You and Reid, stay here. Just in case he decides to make a deal.” He ordered, stopping you in your tracks.

You rolled your eyes as you entered the observation room. 

“We’re on babysitting duty” You sighed to Spencer as he stood watching the unsub through the glass. 

“His body language has changed.” Spencer observed out loud. 

You leaned over the microphone system and informed the killer that his interrogation was being put on hold for the time being. Even you noticed him shift in his seat the second your voice sounded through the speaker. A sinister grin spread across his face.

“That’s a shame, maybe you could come play instead. I’m sure you could tell me tons of dirty little secrets.” He said lustfully. You made a noise of disgust for yourself and Spencer to hear. 

An hour left on the clock and no new leads had surfaced. The unsub kept talking to you through the speakers. You’d been tempted to turn it off so you couldn’t hear him but Spencer wouldn’t allow it. 

He kept telling you how good he could make you feel by exploring your desires. How he could free you. You were getting tired of it. 

“We’ve only got 57 minutes” You sighed. “Maybe I should talk to him” You stood from your metal chair.

“You think he’ll talk to you? He just wants to play his game with you, it doesn’t guarantee you’ll get anything from him about the victim” Spencer argued.

“56 minutes.” You stated pointedly.

“Fine. Put your com in so I can prompt you” He said reluctantly. You fastened the ear piece into place and strode purposefully into the interrogation room. Placing yourself across the table from the killer in the chair opposite. 

“Go, you’ve got five minutes.” You warned. Keeping you hands in your lap so he couldn’t see your watch. He chuckled and leaned forwards to show his interest was piqued.

“Oh baby, there’s no need to be so hostile. I know that’s not who you are, I’ve gotten good at reading people” he bragged.

“So you think you know me?” You smirked cockily. 

“I can tell that you’re not the dominant type. You’re submissive to a fault, probably due to being bullied most of your life. You even got a job that requires you to follow orders on a daily basis” He predicted smugly.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m submissive in all aspects of my life” You retorted.

“Maybe not but the tone in your voice and softness in you eyes tells me I’m onto something” You held back a frown. “So it’s probably a particular person you want to be dominated by. Definitely a coworker seeing as this job's so demanding.”

You stayed silent, trying to keep a neutral expression.

“The fact that you’re not denying it tells me neither of you have made a move at all. There’s nothing to try hide. However, I’m willing to bet that you’re sexually frustrated by him.” You shifted in the seat unintentionally. Feeling like you were being exposed. He chuckled again. 

“I’m also thinking that you’ve been releasing that frustration at any given opportunity maybe even-“

“Stop it!” You yelled out slamming your palms onto the table. “Analysing me is pointless. You’re going away for a long time. The only thing I care about right now? Is finding that girl. So unless you’re going to tell me, your time is up. I’m leaving.” You stood stiffly and headed for the door. 

“Your watch is wrong” He stated calmly. You froze with your back to him.

“What?” You hissed.

“You were close. But you haven’t accounted for the ten minute drive where she was already in her airtight coffin” He proudly announced. 

Spencer decided to finally have some input over the com in your ear. 

“He’s not bluffing” He sighed.

You sighed and looked at your watch. Knocking off the ten minutes would put her remaining time at 35 minutes. 

“See, I knew I could stop you from leaving” He said as you returned to the table.

“I’m not doing this because I want to. I’m doing it for that girl. So what do you want in exchange. I need the coordinates of where she’s buried” You calmly breathed as you sat down. 

“When was the last time he got you so flustered you could have burst?” The killer asked darkly.

“In the evidence room. We were left to organize the shelves. He came up behind me to help me get a box from the top shelf.” You admitted. It felt like you were in some kind of therapy session. 

“That’s a good start. I bet that made you squirm. His body trapping you against the shelf must have stirred a few thoughts in your head” He observed. Wetting his lips in the creepiest possible way.

“You want me to tell you what I was thinking about?” You asked with a sigh.

“Oh. Clever girl.” He praises in a drawl.

“There’s not long left will you tell us where she is if I tell you what I thought about?”

“Figure this is my last chance to force a girl to tell me her fantasy. I’ve nothing to lose, I’m going to jail either way might as well enjoy it” He chuckled.

“Sweeten the pot.” Spencer suddenly said in your ear. “He might not hold up his end if he thinks there’s nothing to lose” 

“Just to make sure you hold up your end of the deal... if you tell us after I’ve told you my dirty little secret? I might be able to pull some strings, get you into a unisex prison so you have the opportunity to still be around women” You bluffed expertly. Something changed in his face and you realized he wasn’t going to tell you before he’d heard your extra offer. Good suggestion Dr Reid.

“Deal. So this colleague of yours, is he watching?” Gesturing towards the two way mirror. 

“Yes.” You answered quickly trying to not think about it. The killer chuckled. 

“That makes this all the more fun. Don’t be shy, Dear. You were between him and the shelf, what was running through that head of yours?” He prompted with a grin.

“I thought about how easy it would be to press myself back into him. How much I wanted to feel his dick against my ass...” He was just looking at you expectantly. “I wanted him to grip my hips tightly and pin me against the shelves with his body. Hard enough that I’d get little bruises where my hip bones bumped against the shelf.” The killers eyes lingered over your body as if imagining the bruises. You toyed with the bottom hem of your smart pencil skirt. 

“I thought about his mouth on my neck. His breath moist with warmth in my ear as he kissed his way to my collar bone and his hands found their way to my breasts. He’d caress them roughly through my shirt, keeping me pinned against him and enjoying the soft sounds I’d let escape.” You swallowed dryly. Feeling your cheeks burning as you didn’t spare him any detail.

“Mmn...” He groaned lustfully. “A lovely image, but what next?” He breathed.

“His finger tips would drag my skirt up and he would scold playfully in my ear when he realized I was wearing stockings. Truth is I've been doing it more and more lately. Makes for easier access when I need to relieve my frustration." You admitted softly. "Those firm long fingers would push their way into my underwear and he'd waste no time teasing my clit. I'd keen against him. Wanting more. Trying to stifle pants and moans as he sucked a hickey onto the pulse point of my neck." You were far too into the story you were telling. Your own fingers tracing lines up and down your thighs. Able to feel how aroused you were with every little movement on the chair. 

"How would he finish you off, sweetheart. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from fucking you there and then but would he?" The killer asked hoarsely. Arousal obvious in his expression and hooded eyes. 

"No. He'd bring me so close I could taste it and then stop. Ignore my sounds of disapproval and move away as if nothing had happened." You divulged. "He'd leave me frustrated. All day, wanting and needing to be touched. He'd deny me, even if we were given more time alone. He'd toy with me. Just when I get home he'd send me a text telling me not to touch myself or he never would. A few days would pass and he'd keep texting, sometimes they'd be reminders of what he did to get me wound up again. Until one night when we would be alone together at our desks doing paper work." You paused knowing Spencer was probably going to be severely weirded out by this little fantasy. You hoped he'd just think you were making it up to get the girls location.

"K-keep going." This time it wasn't the man in front of you who'd spoken. It was Spencer in your ear. Sounding quite flustered.

"I'd push my chair away from the desk and slip my heels off. Tug my skirt up to my hips and sink back into the chair. Hook my legs over the arm rests and spread my legs wide. I’d feel his gaze on me. He's disaproving but aroused by how daring I'm being. He wanders over from across the room where his desk is as I start to tease my wet skin just the way he did. By the time he's touched me I've already come undone once. I'm pulled up and bent over my desk. A rough spank on my ass before my ruined panties are tugged down halfway." You wet your dry lips and got ready to announce the big finale.

"I'd yelp as he suddenly entered me, slapping me again as he did. Fingers digging into my hips as he thrust roughly. Slapping me as I moan and moving the hand to my hair, tugging my head back so I couldn't muffle any of my sounds with my arms where they rested in front of me. He'd fuck me into oblivion, I'd lose count of how many times I'd fall over the edge only to be brought back to it again. He'd finally falter and grunt as he released himself inside me. Riding out his orgasm and calming his breath. Pulling my panties back up he'd remove himself. Forcing me to go home with his cum still leaking out of my little fuck hole" You breathed. You'd closed your eyes to imagine it and when you opened them again you found the killer with his head tilted back and ragged breathes coming from his lips. 

He'd somehow managed to get himself off by writhing in the chair and listening to you telling him about your fantasy. Sick bastard. At least you'd had your eyes closed. 

"So. The location. Now." You asked steadily. He sighed and leaned forwards again. 

"She's in my girls backyard. Under the apple tree. I drove to the nature trail to throw you off. If you hurry you might still make it in time." He smirked. 

"What's your girls name?" You asked frantically. 

"Maggie Cartel. I hope you think of me when that fellow agent of yours decides to fuck you exactly how you want it" He sneers. 

You jump up out of the seat and race out to the hall. Spencer's just as red in the face and flustered as you are when he meets you in the hall but you have a job to do right now. You dial Garcia and Spencer grabs the keys to one of the local law enforcement's cars. 

"We got a name. Maggie Cartel. He's buried the victim in her backyard!" You rush, not giving Penny a chance to say a single word. You'd apologize later but right now you only had a quarter of an hour at most to find the victim. 

"Coming right up! Do I even want to know how you got him to give up the information?!Hotch said that he wasn't talking to anybody! How did you manage to- GOT IT." Penny cut herself off giving you the address and you got her to send you the directions.

You hopped into the passenger seat as Spencer drove the cruiser out of the parking lot. Almost thrown back in the seat as he sped up. You barked directions at him and spent the rest of the time clutched onto the seat belt. You must have both looked insane. Disheveled clothes from not having changed in the last 24 hours and tired eyes from the lack of sleep. 

"Here!! It's this one!" You yell and point at a property. Luckily you were wearing your seat belt as Spencer locks up the brakes to skid to a stop. The both of you sprint towards the home. You stopping to kick open the wooden gate that leads to the back.

"Got it!" Spencer yells frantically as the both of you approach a patch of freshly disturbed dirt. Under the apple tree just like you'd been told.

The both of you started clawing at the dirt with your hands and throwing as much of it to the side as possible. The graves had only been a couple of feet deep but using your hands was taking a bit of time. The killers girlfriend came out of her home yelling and demanding answers from you. Before she could drag either of you away you stood and allowed Spencer to keep digging.

"You need to listen to me. A woman could be buried alive here. We need something to break open the box with. You have to bring us a crowbar or something that'll work and call an ambulance." You stressed to her. She sobbed in disbelief before running back to do as you'd asked. When you turned back Spencer had gotten to the wooden box but still needed help with clearing the top off and pulling it out of the hole.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Spencer chanted as he tugged at the box helping you lift it up onto the grass. Maggie appeared with a crowbar from her garage and was talking on her cell to paramedics. Spencer took the tool and didn't hesitate to pries open the box. The girl was unmoving inside. In nothing but a tank top and underwear. You pulled her out onto the grass and lay her flat. Spencer checked for a pulse while you removed a ball gag that was fastened in her mouth. 

"Pulse is fading. She's stopped breathing" He stressed as he held her wrist. You quickly pinched her nose and tilted her head back. Breathing into her mouth, trying to get her lungs working again. 

"A little harder and longer breaths." Spencer instructed as he nervously watched over. You leaned back for a breath then tried again a couple more times.

Fortunately that was all it took and she gasped frantically. Suddenly very awake and very scared as she clambered to grab hold of your arm. Kicking her legs as she lashed out. 

"It's okay. You're okay. We've got you. Shhhush" You soothed holding her in your arms where you crouched in the yard. You and Spencer both sighed in relief and panted as you came down from your adrenaline high. 

"Yeah." Spencer spoke as he answered his phone. "We found her. She's alive." He gasped. You could hear the team cheering on the other end of the call and they assured Spencer they'd be there soon to help clear up and go with her to the E.R.

You laughed softly as he hung up and he smiled back. You were both covered in soil and grass stains, panting like a pair of over heating dogs. It didn't take long for the distant sirens to get louder and the medics arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everything was in order you were allowed to get cleaned up in the shower room at the local police department. It was unisex but the shower cubicles all had curtains to hide behind for privacy. It felt wonderful to get under a hot stream of water after the day you'd just had. The only thing on your mind however. Was Spencer Reid. The things you'd said earlier in front of him. What did he think of you now. That you're some kind of harlot?

But you couldn't get his voice out of your head, the way he'd sounded over the com in your ear. A flustered but almost lustful sounding "Keep going". You grabbed some shower gel and started lathering up your body. Paying a little more attention than usual to the way you dragged your fingertips over your skin. The mud that was dried onto your forearms started to wash off with ease. Trying to shake away the feeling that pooled in your core. 

Footsteps were almost unnoticed while you rinsed your hair but you were good at hearing things creeping up on you. 

"Hello?" You called out. You'd come into the shower room alone and expected to go undisturbed. The footsteps slowed as if they didn't expect you either and were hesitating. "Spencer?" You asked gently. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah it's me." He assured before walking again. You heard him getting undressed by the lockers and wished you'd finished with the shower quicker. If only just to escape the sexual tension. Shortly after the shower turned on in the cubicle next to yours and you heard the curtain shut. Now there was just one single tiled wall between you and a naked Doctor that you very much desired. 

"So... What you said in the interview room..." Spencer suddenly brought up sheepishly. You turned and leaned your back against the wall between the cubicles. Listening to the sound of the shower gel bottle being opened.

"Here I was thinking you wouldn't bring that up." You sighed. "I -urgh. I had to get the information from him right? So I just played his game. Told him what he wanted to hear." You rushed knowing it didn't sound believable at all. You could swear you heard a small chuckle through the shower sounds. 

“I-It’s a good job we found her on time.” Spencer speculated. “You were obviously making it up. Too many details” He continues, getting cleaned in the shower.

Relief washed over you but you couldn’t help but feel defeated. Like he wasn’t interested in you at all.

“Yeah...” you answered quietly. Finishing up your shower quickly you didn't speak until you were turning off the water and reaching for your towel. Which wasn't hanging on the cubicle curtain where you'd left it. Frowning you stood for a moment. You could have sworn you'd picked one up.

"Looking for this?" Spencer suddenly asked. You looked up to see the edge of your towel being dangled over the top of the cubicle wall. You reached for it but it was useless with the height of the walls. He chuckled when he heard your hands slap on the wet tiles. 

You sighed.

"Come get it." Spencer spoke confidently. You raised your eyebrows in surprise not expecting to hear the invitation.

"This revenge for me lying about earlier?" You asked sheepishly. Trying to make your hair as presentable as possible with it dripping water onto the tiled floor. 

"I admire your honesty, but I was really hoping to draw the truth out of you myself" He said with a dangerous edge to his tone. You smirked to yourself.

"And how were you going to do that, Dr. Reid?" You drawled suggestively. Leaning your back against the tiled wall, not ready to see him face to face yet. Too scared this was all an illusion. That you'd slipped in the shower and cracked your head on a fixture. 

"Like I said, come here. Then you'll find out" He bargained. You paused for a moment, swallowing your nerves. Peeking first to make sure the two of you were still alone you stepped out of the cubicle. You slipped into the cubicle that Spencer occupied. Greeted by the sight of his tall frame and toned broad shoulder blades beneath the water.

"I-I think I'd rather know what's going on inside your head. I've spilled my dirty thoughts and feelings all over that interview room, but how do you feel?" You gently prodded. Trying to keep your eyes from trailing any lower than the curve of his lower back. He turned his head so he could glance at you over his shoulder. A smug smirk on his features on seeing your naked form. You wondered when your shy germaphobe of a co-worker turned into this confident sweet talker.

"You know you did lie to him about one thing?" He observed starting to shampoo his hair.

"What?" You asked, confused. 

"You were pretty flustered in Garcia's office. Felt like you could see everything that was going through my mind when you looked at me" He accused. You quickly fixed your eyes on his face as he turned around to wash the suds from his hair. His eyes were closed so luckily you weren't lost for words.

"A-ah. I guess so. You looked so different from how I'm used to seeing you, so it caught me off guard" You explained. Knowing that Spencer was drawing this out now that the two of you were stood in a cubicle. Baring all to each other.

"Probably exactly like when I watched you in the interview room. Your fingertips grazing your thighs and your cheeks flushed..." He mussed. Your face heated slightly, even though you now felt cold from the lack of clothing after the warm shower. Every now and then small droplets from Spencer's shower would hit your skin. You pulled an arm up to cover your breasts self consciously as your felt your skin react to the cold air. His eyes opened once all of the shampoo was rinsed, breathing out a long breath before he reached out and tugged on your wrist. He pulled you flush to his chest. Letting the warm water trickle over you and warm you back up.

"Spencer. Please." You breathed needy. His large hands held you close to him, close enough to hear his breath in your ears. 

"Please, what? Tell you what I was thinking about?" He asked smugly in a hushed voice.

"N-no, please- I wan-" You tried.

"So I was already thinking along the same lines as you, when I had you between me and that shelf. However, in Garcia's office when you were sewing my button back on I couldn't stop watching your mouth. The way the tip of your tongue kept sneaking out to wet your lower lip?" He whispered into your ear over the sound of the rushing water. You gasped when his mouth closed over your earlobe breifly and sucked gently. "I wanted so bad to lean forwards and kiss you. To feel your soft mouth and to taste it." 

Your breath quickened at his words and you were painfully aware of how naked the both of you were. Your core throbbed with need and you could feel the effect it was having on Spencer, his erection pressed against your abdomen in this tight embrace. The heat of the shower forgotten but the heat of your body against his igniting different flames. You pulled your earlobe away from his reach as he grazed it again. 

"Please. Spencer, Stop playing. Ha-haven't we been dancing around each other long enough?" You softly ask. Your hands on his smooth chest, still caged by his arms. You tilted your face up to look him in the eyes. His pupils were wide with lust. Absolutely captivating to look at. His face came closer hesitantly, almost brushing your lips with his.

"I hadn't noticed" Spencer let out a small huff of laughter across your jaw.

You rolled your eyes lightly before taking it upon yourself to close the distance. Pressing your nervous mouth against his soft slightly parted lips. He sucked in a little air as you did, not expecting you to actually initiate. You mewled quietly in approval. You didn't realize how much you'd wanted this. Spencer held the kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling back to take in your expression.

"More?" You breathed the question. Spencer nodded, the sheepish gesture lost the second he kissed you again. Your back was pushed up against a cold tiled wall and you gasped into his mouth in repulsion to the offensive temperature change against your warm skin. He just smiled against your lips and used the opening as an invitation to explore your mouth with his tongue. You greedily accepted. Choosing to ignore the chill in favor of this interesting development. His tongue tasted of the cheap bitter coffee from the staff room. The sugar he'd added barely enough to make it consumable. You didn't enjoy drinking it earlier but you we're definitely enjoying the taste of it during the kiss. 

Your hands now free as Spencer had you backed up against the wall, you threaded a hand in his hair. Holding him close as he kissed you feverishly, your other hand grasping at his lower back. His hands trailed your sides. One of them coming up and over your breast, cupping it gently. The other dipping down and pawing at your thigh. 

He seemed to have an idea to move things on suddenly. Strong grip lifting you up the wall, holding your thighs around his waist. The shift put his face in your neck, kisses and small nips peppering your skin there. 

Your arms now around his shoulders you tugged his hair lightly. Tilting his chin back up towards you. Capturing his mouth again with a gentler kiss, full of passion and admiration. You smirked when you could feel his cock twitching against your folds. 

"Better do something about that..." You whispered. Spencer grinned back at you and shifted your thighs so his tip was pressing against your entrance. You hummed in approval and kissed his forehead before he went back to hiding his slightly blushed cheeks in your neck. A groan broke through your attempts to be quiet as Spencer pushed his hips up and let your hips drop. His cock easily pushing half way in with how wet you were between your legs. Both of you froze. A soft sigh brushed across your collarbone. 

Just as you were both about to start moving again you heard an unwelcome set of foot steps. Spencer dug his forehead into your collar bone and you felt a smile on his lips. Like a smug child caught doing something naughty. 

"You two better hurry, we're all leaving for the hotel in five!" Derek called over to the cubicles, amusement in his tone. 

"A-alright." You called back, embarrassed by the intrusion. 

"You'll have to hurry if you want to bag the double room" He laughed in response. You heard him leave the washroom and the door shutting behind him. A chuckle erupted from beneath you. 

"It's not funny. Come on, let's go!" You scolded under your breath. You smirked when he gazed up at you with red cheeks. He lifted you slightly and placed you gently down on the tiles. You reached for the shower and turned off the water.


End file.
